The present invention comprises a new and distinct Bracteantha plant botanically known as Bracteantha bracteata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘OHB003790’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during November 2000, a Winmalee NSW, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Bracteantha cultivars with a compact growth habit, numerous involucral bracts having attractive colors, dark green-colored foliage and large inflorescences that remain open under low light conditions.
The female (seed) parent of ‘OHB003790’ was the cultivar ‘Argyle Star’ (not patented) characterized by its white-colored, single flowers, and medium growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of ‘OHB003790’ was a mix of pollen from ‘Antique Shades’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,559), ‘Copper’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,905) and ‘Cream’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,915). ‘OHB003790’ was selected as a single flowering plant within progeny of the above stated cross-pollination in April 2001 at Winmalee, NSW, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since April 2001 at Winmalee, NSW, Australia and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduce true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.